Your Biggest Fans
by Orihara Izaya-sama
Summary: It has been a year since the 'twins' had taken Aoba for themselves. Throughout the year, they have never stopped being extremely loving to him. After all, they're Aoba's biggest fans, aren't they? And they're not planning on handing him over to anyone. M-rated. PWP. Read if you'd just like some smut! Takes place in Virus and Trip's bad end. ViTriAo.
1. Chapter 1: A Night of Infection

**Author's Note : **Hey everyone, this is Shizuo-sama. Recently, I've been into DMMd a lot. And I happen to like these yakuza twins so mucchh(damnnn.) And I thought the Re:connect end was just not enough. D: I was thinking ''There needs to be more ViTriAo!'' And since I needed more, I just decided to write a fic about them to cater the needs. I don't know why, am I a sadist or something? Cuz I really love this dysfunctional OT3. I even drew a doodle of them. You can see it here:

**goo.g l /atLaaR** Just remove the spaces. Ooookay without further ado, enjoy this story! :)

* * *

**Chapter 1: A night of Infection.**

It is dark, there is an ache in his wrists and ankles, Aoba is freezing as he lay against the checkered floor, once again nude and vulnerable. How long has he been like this? He couldn't really remember. Honestly, time feels like it doesn't matter anymore to him. It was just an endless cycle of darkness. Reality is that he feels no more than a puppet that just breathes and lay motionless all day. He couldn't even feel pain where the cuffs had bit into his skin anymore, having grown so used to it these past few months ever since his masters had taken him away. Aoba doesn't know where he's at, often wondering whether they're still in Japan or not. But the memories are all jumbled up blur and his head hurts just thinking about it. As the old memories of the Old Residential District flashes his mind sometimes, Grandma, Haga-san and everyone else.. Aoba sniffs back a tear before deafening silence takes over once again.

''Aoba-san..I'm home.'' Was Virus's gentle voice as he strides in their home. Footsteps obviously echoed through the house as Virus walks ahead, before taking off his tie and discarding it at a nearby coffee table. Interestingly, Trip was not here with him. His 'twin' had stayed back at work to take care of other Rhyme members.

When Aoba heard the noise of the door, and the voice of Virus, he starts to tremble, but did not say anything as he approached. "..." He couldn't see the figure because of his blindfold, but judging from the voice Aoba soon finds out that it was Virus's voice.

Virus scrutinizes the figure sprawled on the cold floor and instantly a smirk laces his lips. He steps towards the chained man and crouches down to his level. He reaches out to touch his hair gently, rolling the blue strands in between his fingers. Aoba wants to flee, he wants to wrap the chains around Virus's neck and suffocate him, he wants to cry. But he can't - he simply just can't. Aoba panics slightly, blunt nails digging into the marble floor below. The nerves in his hair are still there, and they still give him a numb feeling of pain in his head at the slightest, unceremonious touch.

"Nghh..."

At least he didn't get hard. Usually, Aoba finds himself getting hot and aroused each and every time Trip or Virus touches his body. Even the smallest of touches leaves him whimpering with need. As embarrassing as it is, his body has become so accustomed to it that Aoba just wants to burry himself in shame, to hide himself from the rest of the world.

''Aoba-san, you have become adapted to this place very nicely~ Fufu.'' He hears Virus chuckle, probably impressed.

Virus takes pleasure in humiliating and reducing Aoba to this writhing state in every way possible. He chuckles in amusement at the noise the other let out, before letting go off his hair. This was probably a good thing since he normally likes to toy with it a little longer.

''Trip won't be here today, so tonight it'll be just us. Aoba-san, aren't you feeling happy?'' Virus asks tenderly.

''..!'' Aoba takes a sharp intake of breath.

No, he definitely wasn't happy, but he didn't dare say that out loud. Instead he softly trembles on the ground as the lingering of the pain in his hair courses down his spine. Damn, he was so weak right now...He huffs in frustration, pulling away from Virus. He doesn't know which is worst, Trip's presence here or a long night with Virus. Although every 'session' with one of them feels good, still, it never fails to embarrass him.

As Aoba pulls back there was a clinking harmony from the shackles.

''Oh, that's right. Since I'm already here, I should probably unlock now,'' Virus speaks out, trailing his finger down Aoba's chest, softly caressing the skin there. Aoba winces back before parting his mouth, feeling hypersensitive at his contact.

''Ha..ahn..'' He lets out a breath, already feeling sparks pooling in his lower body. It was simply humiliating, he thinks. But he can't really do much about it. Aoba's shaft quivers as he bits his lower lip as an instinctive response. Virus, who seems to take note of his excitement, keeps his straight face though there was a gleam behind his glasses.

''Aoba-san, does it hurt being in this position?'' The Morphine leader questions.

Letting out the smallest sighs of relief when he hears Virus say those words, he allows himself the smallest of nods, answering his question. "...Yes..." he whimpers. It does hurt, his joints aches, his head was pounding, his stomach growling. And worst of all, his arousal was starting to kick in.

Virus is mildly surprised at how Aoba answers him. Usually, from the amount of fear the blue-haired man had, sometimes he would shut down or ignore him completely. The blond smiles cheerfully and gently snakes his hand at the hard metal. There was a few 'clang' sounds before he set him free, throwing the bounds aside. The moment the weight was lifted from his wrists and ankle, Aoba sighs and gently rubs the raw red skin, shrinking himself on the floor into a tight little ball, as if by doing so, it'll block out the rest of the world. Too bad that wasn't the case.

''Aoba-san, you're really adorable.'' Virus mutters as he reaches out, rubbing the back of his 'trophy.' He chortles breathlessly, sliding his hand up and down the other's spine. The touch had Aoba flinching, letting out a small pathetic whine as a means of telling Virus to stop, not that he would.

Then, Virus stands up once more, seemingly taking a few steps back. He can clearly hear the footsteps echo. Aoba sighs a bit in relief-

''Hersha.'' Virus calls out to his Allmate solemnly.

\- but nearly wanted to scream when he heard Virus call out his Allmate.

'He wasn't going to...do that...was he...?' Aoba thinks.

A faint half-supressed laugh resonates from Virus when the Allmate came to it's master's call. The black snake had slithered across the room, before nuzzling up against Aoba, it's scaly skin brushing against him.

''Aoba-san, play with Hersha for a moment, ne?~'' he cooed.

"Ah.n-..no..." Aoba sighs breathlessly, as if all air was sucked from his lungs. He sits up and tries to back away from the slithering allmate, but his body was too fatigued. The only thing he can do now was stay respectfully still, letting the snake glide against him.

Hersha, who seems excited for a moment, darts out it's tongue fleetingly to lick the patch of skin near Aoba's leg. Its large body coils around Aoba's leg, letting out a stark hissing noise. Ugh, he was just being toyed with and he hates it, disgusts it, loaths it to the core of his being. Aoba shrieks when the snake slithered along his leg, causing him to shake it but he was already too exhausted.

Virus watches in amusement as he walks to the side, pouring a glass of water. Aoba gasps as Virus walks away, not wanting him to leave. He hates Hersha. He hates being left with him. But what he hates most was the fact that he was depraved into someone who would beg to be with Virus, beg him to come back for him. Beg him to stay and 'save' him. And this was just the case with Trip.

''Aoba-san, would you like some water~?'' Virus asks, frowning.

Confusion struck his face when Virus offered him water and he swallows hard nodding to the question. But he knew he wasn't going to get it, not without paying some sort of a price.

''Fufu.'' comes another small snigger from the blond as he takes his time, almost lengthening Hersha's time with Aoba on purpose. The snake on the other hand, surrounds him tighter than before. Aoba shudders when the Hersha wraps around him, fingers gently digging into the allmate's scaly skin.

''..Hngh!'' He can't stand the the damned allmate. It doesn't hurt to the point of where his limbs are crushed, but Aoba still feels as if the snake could kill him anytime it wants to. And it was painfully uncomfortable to feel the snake coil him.

Virus comes back, holding a wine glass with water in it. ''Hersha.'' he calls, causing the snake to slither back. A small bit of relief passes through Aoba's mouth as the snaked withdraws from his body.

He crouches down again. ''Say aaah, Aoba-san.''

Aoba looks up at Virus with confusion. He could do it himself...so why - oh. Aoba grits his teeth but...he was so thirsty...so he reluctantly opens his mouth and waits.

Virus slowly tilts the glass down to Aoba's mouth, letting it fall leisurely at first. Aoba drinks slowly, thankful for maybe half a minute before more was poured down his throat. And more. And more. And more.

And more. And more. And more. And _even_ more.

''..Mmph!''

Virus's expression then grows a tad darker as he glowers, forcing the drink down Aoba's throat, letting him chug the drink down. Glee was written in his sharp blue eyes. ''I know how thirsty my Aoba-san can get during the day. So here's the treat. '' he says in the most polite of tones that Aoba feels sick to his stomach when he hears it. Aoba gags, hands coming up to grip Virus's arm as he chugs down heavy amounts of water, tears falling his face as his throat burned from the sensation. He can't really drink all of it down, so water has flowed down his chin, completely soaking his long hair and his bare body.

When Virus empties all the water from the glass, he throws it off aside. Water drips down from the other's mouth and body, a scene Virus found to be exceptionally cute. Aoba pants harshly, lungs burning as he forcibly swallows the last bit down his throat. His stomach feels heavy from the large intake. He rubs his mouth to get the water off his face. Before he can react, Virus lifts Aoba's chin up, looks into his eyes and licks his own lips. ''We'll be together...forever.'' He says the words Aoba hates hearing the most. Aoba curls his fingers around Virus's shirt and shudders, clinging on to him.

''…Ah..'' he is cut short when Virus leans in, giving him a rough kiss.

Locking his tongue around Aoba's, he swirls it around as he lets Aoba feel the rough texture. Aoba's eyes were shut tightly underneath the blindfold as a wet muscle wrapped around his own. When he pulls his lips away, the blond falters momentarily. Aoba lets out a mewl and pants for air, finally managing to get a little freedom from the psycho.

He stands up again, going to the couch of his room. ''Aoba-san, please help yourself up and get on the bed.'' he orders sternly. Virus's face went cold, along with Aoba's blood when he was ordered onto the bed. He has no choice, not if he wanted to avoid the severe punishment he'd receive if he said no, so he reluctantly stands up shakily. He looks away from the other, trying to avoid eye-contact, and slowly climbs on top of the bed. His heart pounds fast in his chest, knowing what's going to happen next. Aoba's earlier half-erection was still there, begging to be touched and handled with.

Virus smirks in glee, seeing how obedient the man was being. The yakuza-member sits suggestively on the couch and keeps his eyes on Aoba, clearly entertained.

''..Hehe. To think that just a few months ago, you were a completely different person. People rise and fall, huh? Like empires.'' he yaps, pouring himself some wine. Aoba could hear the gushing liquid as it fall into and fill the glass cup.

_Fall_...Aoba had fallen, hadn't he? He doesn't fight anymore, he learnt not to after being shoved in that box for days. Being with these two...changed him, warped him into someone even Aoba didn't recognize anymore. And to think, he used to trust them. Aoba used to think that they were sincerely good people. People who can look out for him. People who would never do this to him.

* * *

''_We're the good yakuza.''_

''_Aoba-san, please stay safe.''_

''_Aooo-ba..~ I want to see your happy face. So please enjoy the present.''_

''_We're grateful that you were born.''_

''_That's because we're your biggest fans, Aoba-san.~''_

* * *

The kind words that once fell from both Trip and Virus's mouths begins to repeatedly burn in his mind. Brimming with sadness, Aoba's eyes fell to the side, arms crossing over his nude body, knees coming up to tuck under his chin. Would he ever go home...?

''..Heh…But we're Aoba-san's fans after all.'' Virus continues.

''..Ahh! Tch..'' Aoba's eyes widens as he whimpers, Virus's words cut into him deeply. No, he doesn't want to hear it. He doesn't want Virus to say that. That…It brings back painful memories back in those days. Where he was happy. Where he trusted them.

''The Aoba before was very brash when he played Rhyme..'' Virus narrows his eyes at him in wonder as he swirls the wine glass around, it's reddish liquid gleaming in the ambient light. ''And the Aoba now is completely broken. Or not..we'll just continue doing it again and again. Isn't it fun?'' Virus continues, trying to shame him even more. As more words fell from Virus's lips, more shame slithers up Aoba's spine, forcing him to bury his face between his knees so that he doesn't have to look at him. "...Why..." He mumbles under his breath, tears wanting to fall but Aoba would not allow them to. One day he wants to escape this hellish place, one day his fighting would prove worthwhile.

But it's highly unlikely for any of that to happen. Right now, he's been reduced to a toy with-as shameful as it is-high libido. Growing needy with desire with every single touch. Moaning and appreciating at every attention he could get. And right now in this moment, deep down, Aoba can't wait any longer. He wants Virus inside him, as indecent as it sounds.

''But..I love Aoba-san very much.'' Virus's next words had a deep tone in them. ''And we'll never let you free, Aoba-san. You belong with us now.'' As he says this, he finishes his red wine before making his way to the bed, getting on top of it. His weight causes the mattress to sink in.

These two were psychos if they thought what they were feeling was actual love. Disgusting, Aoba wants to shrink when he hears those words so carelessly thrown around. But still...there is a part of him that can't deny it. Every time these two mentions how much they love him, adore him lavishly, lusting him, desiring him… Aoba's heart pounds and his stomach does a double flip. Whether it was from excitement or fear, he can't really tell the difference anymore now.

A bit of time passes before he felt other's presence and Aoba peers up a bit to see Virus on the bed, forcing Aoba to swallow thickly and close his knees, feeling exposed. He can't see his face, yet, but he can tell Virus was definitely leering at him right now.

Virus frowns a bit. ''Even after countless of times we did this, you still haven't gone used to it.'' Virus says, disappointed. So many words Aoba wants to say to Virus, to scream and fight in order to get the other to realize that what he was doing was so wrong. But Virus and Trip weren't mentally altogether, they didn't know right from wrong...it'd never work.

''Jaa, Aoba-san. Jerk yourself off, ne?'' he orders, shooting him a brilliant smile. Over at the floor, his Allmate was curious, slithering up the bed and alongside Aoba's body. The words though, they had Aoba flushing a deep red, his body trembles, he sucks in his lower lip.

"A-ah..Nn..." Realizing that was an order, Aoba's breathing intensifies.

Virus, a patient man, simply begins to stare at him, eyes feasting on the body. Aoba used to be so healthy before and much more energetic. Come to think of it, he has lost a tremendous amount of weight. The glow from his face also had disappeared too, along with his cheerful demeanour.

Or...something like that~ Virus never really paid much attention to these little details. As long as Aoba belongs to him and Trip, everything is fine. And it still is, even after a year since they had 'swept' him off his feet ever so lovingly. After all, it seems as if Aoba had _wanted _to come with them ever since that day at Oval Tower, doesn't it? He could clearly remember the look on Aoba's face, how he stopped fighting so obediently and followed them. Honestly, it was quite funny.

''I won't say it again~Aoba-san~'' he chirps. Hersha starts to lick the man's cheek in reassurance.

"Nn..a-aa..." Aoba knows there is no point in struggling and that resistance would only get him further punishment. But he needed to resist a bit - he needed to hold onto some form of humanity. The snake licking him make him shudder, a soft sigh pressing past his lips.

"Virus...why..." he breathes out.

As if making the atmosphere pause, Virus looks at him thoughtfully.

That question makes Virus draw back for a while, a thoughtful expression suffusing his face. Aoba holds in a breath for a bit, fear dominating over his mind as he prepares for the worst. Instead, Virus calmly replies, to which washes a strange sense of relief in Aoba.

''Because I can't help it when you're too cute, Aoba-san. We want to see you lost. Confused. Pained and broken down. Distorted. Hopeless. ''Words keep coming and coming from Virus, and Aoba's heart sinks every time he hears them. Virus chuckles and lowers his lids, still eyeing him.

''..Just like what you did to…._Mizuki_.'' Virus says, hoping it would strike a nerve.

''Ha..!'' Shocked, Aoba tenses up. The mention of his friend's name had him paling, tears welling in his eyes. "I didn't...I wouldn't..." Aoba shakes his head from side to side.

Thankfully before Virus can continue, Hersha manages to coil itself around Aoba's torso, hissing out after a few minutes of staying silent, listening to their conversation.

''Oya, oya..You're not planning to crush him, are you?'' Virus asks, though he seems unperturbed as he raises his brow and a poker-face looms his face again.

Hissing in pain when his stomach was squeezed painfully, Aoba tightens his jaw as he grits his teeth. His muscles and bones were frail now, so it didn't take much to cause Aoba pain. He has to stop fighting or he was going to get something much worse. "Virus...please don't...look..." he says in a quiet tone, barely audible.

The yakuza shoots him an unamused expression. Then, Virus's hand reaches out towards his neck, softly touching the skin. He could hear the flicker of a titter escaping Virus's lips and Aoba breathes in deeply, overwhelmed with nervousness. The hand ghosts behind him, pulling the piece of cloth that was hindering his vision back. Virus slowly takes away the blindfold, unravelling Aoba's face. He places the cloth aside before facing the male again, lustful.

''..Ah…'' Aoba blinks as he looks around, the light almost blinding him for one moment.

Golden eyes flashes, mouth slightly parted on his face as he takes a deep breath. He knows he has to carry out his orders. Although, Aoba wants this too. His almost hard dick was impatiently swelling since before. He wants this, he needs this…He yearns for Virus's touches.

"G-Get...snake off me..I can't do it if…like this..." Aoba says, suddenly finding himself can't seem to formulate a coherent response.

Virus's eyes widens before he closes them, entertained. ''...Fufu. Hersha is by far the lightest punishment I have given you. Seems like the box won't happen anytime soon, ne?'' Virus says in a much lighter tone. Hersha refuses to let go just until Virus waves his hand back. The black snake, obedient, follows back to it's master 'affectionately' as Virus strokes its head. Aoba is panting, ragged and heavily as the snake finally releases his midsection and Aoba is able to breathe again. Normally it wouldn't hurt him much but now that he was so weak.

''Then, open your legs so we can see, Aoba-san.'' The blond says in a silky voice.

Aoba sighs, voice shaky and trembling as he moves to lay on the pillows and slowly did he open his legs, revealing himself to Virus. "Hngh, don't look..." he still pleads, can't let go of his embarrassment.

Virus's blue iris dilates at the beautiful reveal of his body, his slender legs, and his cute collarbone, along with the curiosity that is Aoba's member, already aroused since earlier. As scared as Aoba was, he knows this was far from the first time and far from the last time, so he allows himself a moment to close his eyes and relax, settle the unhappy nerves in his system before he shyly reachs between his legs and began to palm his soft member, sighing softly. ''Mmmngh..'' Aoba can't control his moans, finally getting hard as he wracks his body. He wanted to beg the other to let him go, to take him back to Midorijima and away from this place, to be held by his grandma and actually cared for once again. But he can't, Aoba's mind is too twisted and rotted from Virus and Trip, so he holds the tears that threatened to fall.

Slowly, a sweet feeling begins pooling at his lower region as Aoba's eyes remain half-closed.

''Just like that, Aoba-san.'' Virus encourages him. Just then, outside the room, Welter's booming growls echoes through. Aoba freezes.

His heart races. His eyes widen. No..!

''Ahh-Looks like someone wants to watch the show too~ '' He sees Virus turn around towards the large black lion crawling through the doorway. Aoba's heart shatters into a million pieces and he gasps.

"N-No not that, please...Virus..anything else..I don't want it.." He hates that fucking lion.

Drool escapes the Welter's mouth before Virus faces Aoba again. The blond's grin grows wider, almost twisted.

Contemplating for a moment whether Virus should ask Welter to join in or not, in the end he decides against it.

''Trip isn't here at the moment, so I'll just ask him to sit tight and watch~'' As he says that, Welter crawls next to the bed, poking it's large head to observe. Hersha slithers excitingly towards it, making Virus sigh.

''I wouldn't do..anything to hurt Aoba-san's body. Because I love him very much.'' Virus adds.

And yet here Aoba was, locked up and 'loved', yet Virus wouldn't hurt him? It was as if all the irony in the world gathered. Aoba wanted to cry when he hears those words.

He fears, that maybe one day, just one day, his mind would just accept the fact that their love is real after all. The thought simply scares him. But lately, he's been feeling oddly happy each time Virus or Trip touches him, kissing him, softly..all endearing...Aoba just doesn't know what to think anymore. Instead though, he focuses on his task, palming at himself and wishing he wasn't so ungodly alone in this world - but he was. And he was going to have to deal with it. "M-Mnngh.."

Virus smirks an all-knowing smirk, the Allmates focusing on eachother now no longer bothered him. He let the other handle himself, watching as the little pink bud of the tip rise up. ''Heh, looks like the part of you that enjoys debauchery is enjoying this as well..Aoba-san. Cute.'' he chuckles.

Aoba shudders when he heard Virus's words and tries to block them out, though it did had quite the opposite effect on him. He throws his arm over his face, hiding the flush on his face as he starts stroking himself more vigorously. He wants Virus's touch right now. He wants to be sated, wants to release.

As it cutting the atmosphere, Virus abruptly stops him by spreading his legs with his hands even wider, grabbing Aoba's wrist so he stopped touching himself.

''E-eh?'' Aoba, confused, looks below at him. He was concentrating hard just now until he felt his hand being taken away, which had Aoba lifting the arm away from his face to see what Virus was going to do.

A devious grin curves Virus's lips as he leans in, licking Aoba's member as if it didn't bother it. He rolls his tongue around the tip, sucking it sharply, which forces Aoba to arch his back off the bed and moan from the sensation. "Aahnng...!" He was getting hot. He was panting, pleasure oscillates throughout his entire body. God, It feels good.

Virus lets the flesh fall out from his mouth as he looks up to the other man. He closes his eyes in amusement and licks the shaft again, letting it grow even harder, as he wraps his palm around the base. ''You've become like this..'' he comments.

"Anngh..." Aoba moans, wanting more of that hot, moist mouth around him, but at the same time his stomach rolling in revolting disgust at himself for getting aroused. He wants to bury his face away, as if too shy to face Virus in the eye right now. He feels as though he was too lewd to even be talked too, just from the fact of being so needy. Aoba lets a sob ripple through him as his hips start to rut against Virus's hand.

"Ahh...nngh...ahm..." Aoba manages to sound out, not even realizing they were his.

Virus, ignoring the pleads, continues to lick his cock, taking it whole in his mouth again. He sinks in his cheeks and gives Aoba another suck, hands caressing his legs. Aoba twitches hard, a small line of drool beginning to fall down his chin. Shit - he couldn't keep his moans in, his resolve was far too weak. Fingers curled into the sheets below as Aoba pushes his hips against Virus's mouth, nibbling his lip until it bled.

"Aannhggh…''

''Mnh..Fufu.'' Virus pulls his mouth away and instantly licks Aoba's inner thigh, holding the leg. ''...Aoba-san.'' he murmurs over the skin. Aoba flushes even more.

Virus snickers and presses an open-mouthed kiss near the skin, before he slicks his own finger in his mouth. He pushes a long confident finger inside Aoba's lithe body, watching him closely. The moment the blue-haired male's pink ring of resisting flesh is broken open, Aoba arches his back hard and yelps. It doesn't hurt. His hole readily sucks in his fingers in delight.

''Hnn!...A-ah..!''

''Ahaha..Aoba-san. So tight. Looks like it feels good, doesn't it?~'' The blond says, flexing the finger around rather sloppily in the other's ass.

"..Virus...aaahhh..."

The one receiving such treatment shivers, cock twitching, body flaring up and blushing as he presses the back of his head against the pillow as he moans and occasionally sobbing too.

Virus speaks up coldly. ''You don't cry when Trip has beaten you up before, but you cry when it feels good? Honestly…'' He grabs the base of his cock as he alternates with stretching his ass to get Aoba loose and wet.

''Nnn….No, I don't…'' Aoba says, but it was clear as day judging from his expression. The man was crying, face red, body squirming with desire. He chokes back another sob.

''Aoba-san seems to enjoy this a lot.'' Virus teases, as he inserts another finger, searching for that sacred spot inside him that would make him completely weak in the knees. The second finger wasn't anything Aoba wasn't used to by now. He grits his teeth and relaxes so that he could take it easier, because Virus wasn't going to stop. This was going to happen whether Aoba wanted it or not. Honestly, the feeling of Virus's fingers wasn't enough. He wants more.

"O-Ooohh...mnnnggh..." he moans out.

''Heheh. Aoba-san, the noises that come out from you are so lewd.'' Virus sniggers with a gentle smile when he gyrates the fingers about.

"A-ah..Hn..Don't say those..kind of things..!''

Adding the final finger Virus pokes Aoba's prostate a few times, knowing it was his sweet spot. The blond strokes his cock too, but slower this time. As Virus continues to press against his most sensitive areas, Aoba lets out a heavy sob of lust, toes and fingers curling into the sheets, hips involuntarily moving against those three intrusive fingers.

Virus pulls them out now, eyes clouding his desire. He looks down, unzipping his pants as he presses Aoba down with his weight. Aoba is panting hard by the time Virus pulls his fingers out, his lungs burns as his weak body rubs against the bed. Aoba whimpers softly at the loss of contact.

''Aoba-san, your ass is alright...It's my turn now, ne?'' Virus says casually, grabbing his base of his dick as he angles it to the hole. Without warning, the blond slowly pushes the tip in, inching inside the other. The moment Virus enters him, Aoba saw stars, throat clenching as his fingers moved to grip Virus's shirt.

"Nngghh...aah...please..." He moans, tightening around the blond.

Virus simply thrusts the whole way out, before thrusting his throbbing cock back inside at a slow pace. Pleasure continues to spread around Aoba's body as he can't control the sweet moans which pass through his lips. Aoba grips Virus's shoulders and tries to push back against his thrusts, wanting more of that hot dick against his sensitive inner walls.

''Aoba-san...You're still tensed. Perhaps I need to train you more.'' Virus growls, pulling the bluenette's hair aggressively as he establishes a slow, steady rhythm.

''!'' Caught by surprise at the sudden stimulus, Aoba thrashes against the other for moment when his hair was grabbed. That was when everything became real and Aoba let out a scream of pain.

"..V-virus..." Aoba begins to drown in his breathing. And because Virus was still inside him, pleasuring him, the pain quickly disappeared and once again a soft, sweet glow forms in his gut again. It feels hot, warm and soft and it felt incredible having Virus sheathed inside him. But it was revolting to be feeling this way.

Letting his hair go and as if a silent apology, Virus gently puts Aoba's head down on the pillow again. Aoba lets out a shaky raspy sigh as his hair was freed, though the tingling of is pain still shivers down his back amidst the abundance of pleasure he was feeling.

Virus licks collarbone before resting his forehead on Aoba's chest briefly, regulating his breathing. Aoba gasps as he feels his lips on his chest, sending a jolt of pleasure straight to his cock, causing him to twitch again.

''…Heheh..'' Virus chuckles, lightly shaking his head. He goes lower and sucks on Aoba's peaked nipple, before pounding inside him again.

Although the pain lingers numbly, the more prominent feeling though, was Virus pushing into him over and over again, stretching him wide and rubbing all of Aoba's sensitive places.

"V-Virus...nngh..ahh...haah..."

''…Aoba-san.'' Virus mumbles, as he pummels into his body, the head of his cock hitting his sweet spot in repeating motions. Virus grips the base of his cock and swirls his cock around, making Aoba shudder as it rub against his walls. After that, Virus manoeuvres his hands are at the opposite ends of the pillow as he holds them there for better leverage. Involuntarily thrashing against Virus's body, Aoba's fingers clenches into the fabric of his the other's shirt. He saw stars each and every time Virus thumps against him, cock twitching, precum threading against his stomach. Aoba gazes at him, dread pooling in his stomach. He feels as though the Virus before him truly is a masculine devil. And bit by bit, Aoba feels_ infected_ as he drowns in infinite pleasure.

As if time froze, Virus's Allmate, Hersha, starts to slither towards them, gliding over Aoba's body. Aoba was completely knocked out of his aroused stupor as his eye widen from fear.

"N-No...please. .nnngh.!" Aoba voices out, desperate.

''...Aah?'' Virus is distracted by the snake, but Hersha never really bothered him anyway. Ignoring his Allmate, he starts to grip on Aoba's swelling cock, jerking it up and down firmly. Luckily the snake hadn't done anything else, simply laying on top of the bluenette. Strange, maybe Hersha was just enjoying the scene?

Aoba closes his eyes. Thankful that Hersha didn't do anything, he sighs, clenching around Virus as his prostate was rubbed against. The heat in his belly was coiling, hips on fire and fingers digging into Virus's shoulders. Virus continues to thrust in a few more times, cock twitching violently inside him.

''Aoba-san, I'm close..''

"Ah...hah...mmmnngh!" Aoba shivers as his own orgasm was being ripped from his being. Before he can realize it, Aoba comes, as his cock spurts out hot white liquid. Panting from the intense pleasure, Aoba wraps his legs around Virus's waist, keeping him there as his inner walls convulses around Virus's member. The blond grunts out in pleasure as Aoba clenches around his cock.

Looming over, Virus closes his eyes in concentration, before he comes, the white liquid filling up the deepest, darkest part of Aoba to the brim. He leans down and captures the other's lips in a deep kiss.

Aoba sobs as lips were pressed to his. Tears fell down his cheeks as he shook and his own orgasm spilled. Even so, he kisses back rather sloppily, readily opening his mouth so that Virus can ravish and mark him all over. Once it was all over, the blond pulls out slowly, letting all the cum drip out from Aoba's ass. Aoba whimpers when Virus takes it out, his hole feeling stretched and so hot. The tingling feeling is still there.

He grins. ''Heh, all this cum. It's like I was gonna impregnate you. Right?'' Virus jests lightly.

"Ngh," Aoba sighs, relaxing against the pillow. A blush appears on his cheeks when Virus says that, so he turns onto his side. Welter growls as if satisfied at the show he's gotten.

He can't seem to fight anymore, he can't even feel anything else than pain and pleasure warping together. Aoba closes his eyes, the blush spreading. Day after day, he's gonna be infected even more by Virus and even Trip till they'll be the only ones he can cling to for solace.

* * *

**Shizuo-sama:** In case ya didn't know, this is just porn porn porn. Expect no plot... c: What did you think? Leave me a review, please? :C And just a heads up, there will be three chapters. This is the first chapter, where you have the night with Virus. Next chapter will be a night with Trip. And the last chapter will be both of them. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2: King of Beasts

**Author's Note: **Next chapter is up! Let me know what you think by a review, at least?

* * *

**King of Beasts.**

_'I wonder...when will they be back?'_

It was the terrible loneliness and cold in that wretched room that eats his soul alive up until now. This is becoming quite the routine for him. Having no clothes on him for about a year now, Aoba's skin reacts easily to the surroundings and he finds his hair standing at times. The only thing that keeps him company now was the shackles around his ankles and wrists, as well as the chain around his neck that Trip didn't bother to remove before he left for work that morning. He doesn't even remember the feeling of fabric against his skin anymore, because all he's forced to do was to all day was expose himself to both of his masters.

Speaking of which, he tries to recall back this morning; Virus and Trip left for some yakuza business early, probably in a rush. Either way, he wishes his masters would return home soon. The silence, the cold, the numbing pain had clearly become an annoyance.

But it isn't something Aoba dislikes either. Lately his body would no longer be bothered, lying down unmoving for hours. All he does is wait, wait and wait in anticipation. Waiting, itself, for the two of them to come back was mentally painful, since they would take hours to return. Aoba doesn't care anymore about his pride, just as long as Virus and Trip comes back, saving him from the torturous silence.

His feelings today aren't as intense as the ones he had 12 months ago. He used to struggle and kick a lot in a fit of rage the first time he was kidnapped and shoved in this hell-hole. But now, Aoba readily accepts it all. He just couldn't find the strength to fight back, knowing what lecherous punishments Virus and Trip has in store in case he rebels or struggles against them.

It was silent in the room, as Aoba stays still, bound with the metals that had been immobilizing him since hours ago. His chest heaves up and down from his silent breathing and his vision is completely dark. It has been a whole day since that night with Virus, and his body desperately yearns for any form of attention. He needs them right now.

He also couldn't ignore is also the part of him that is absolutely sick of what he has become, no matter how many times he tries to block it out. It is definitely an odd feeling, to be longing for the company of the very people who brutalize you at any chance they get. Still, Aoba doesn't care, as repulsive as the truth is.

..He is broken. Inside and out. Every bit of him feels worn out, degraded in every way possible. And to think that everything was just normal a year ago, where Virus and Trip were just two very close friends of his. Many times Aoba cried at the very thought, longing for the past, wanting to come home and to actually taste freedom again. But that wasn't the case now. He belongs to them. He was their property now. And Aoba just has to accept it. He had cried numerous times, till he can taste the saltiness and bitterness welling deep inside him. Too bad he can't do anything.

As if on cue, there was a soft click coming from the door as someone unlocks it. A slow creak resonates from the door as it opens and Aoba can hear the footstep which echoes throughout the home with every delayed footfall coming from the figure. Trip takes his time and sighs to himself, finally glad to be home. There was a faint ruffling and rummaging noises as Trip hastily kicks his shoes off. Hums of baritones, along with a beep from the figure's coil are heard. A long pregnant pause passes by. Aoba could almost hear the ringing in his ears.

"Ya-ho~, Aaaaoba."

The voice pierces through the air sharply, calling his name. His name. It leaves him shivering, as if reacting to the foreign noise. He's been in here for so long...just the sound of company excites him a tiny bit. Aoba lets out a small noise, as he clenches his hands into balls of a fist. His muscles tenses up, at the same time, his stomach did the double flip again. At this point, all his feelings are mushed up and disoriented to the point of where he doesn't even know who he is anymore.

''…Mn..'' Aoba moans weakly as a means to welcome him back, immediately recognizing him. Ah. It was Trip's voice.

Trip chuckles, stepping across the polished marble floor and in front of the chained up man. The look on his face was unreadable, but he was staring intently at Aoba with a hint of lust in the glints of his bright blue eyes.

''You've been good...I was looking forward into seeing you today.'' Trip murmurs lowly, hands in his pockets as he observes Aoba on the floor as if he was fresh meat for hungry wolves. More footsteps echoed through the room. Virus follows behind him, setting down some items near the doorway. He probably places his car keys on the small table. Aoba couldn't see him, but he easily knew it was him.

''As promised, you can have Aoba-san for today.'' Virus sighs out in a voice that was definitely devoid of much passion. Aoba grits his teeth and squirms in his shackles, causing a strain on his skin. If it was one thing he hates, he hates the whole idea that he was an item, merely here to be tossed around and used up between these two as if he was a tool to be taken turns on.

''Great…'' Trip sounds out with a short reply, pleased with the circumstances. The blond 'twins' exchange one final look.

''Well then, take care and good night~'' Virus breathes, politely retiring into his room. He shuts the door behind him, the noise jolting Aoba from his half-dazed condition.

''Night~'' Trip says back to him in a cheerful tone. But really, that's what terrifies Aoba the most. His words may be laced with sweet honey, but in reality his actions deemed far more terrible. Aoba squirms in his chains a bit from fear of the blond, like he was trying to escape as a last, desperate attempt. But it was no use.

That was when he realizes he was either going to receive unspeakable torments or pleasure. Yet…Aoba still looks forward for them, a thought completely whisking his mind away in a realm of insanity. Before Aoba can react to anything else, a hand softly strokes his cheek and he shudders lightly from the cold, his heart racing inside his chest.

''…!'' He gasps. And since he couldn't see, Aoba was even more afraid of what other things could be done to him. Trip was a lot more boisterous than Virus, so every night with the yakuza-member left him shaking with an unpleasant after-taste. His muscles had ached mercilessly for days and his heart ached horribly. Trip was an absolute sadist, or so he thinks.

Even so, Aoba's fragile body reacts. It doesn't matter what Trip does to him, because in the end he is always pleasured by the blond that leaves him wanting more and more. A red blush forms on his cheeks as Trip continues to stroke his face gently, sending his head spinning. Trip was definitely rougher than Virus, fitter and far more stronger. Which leads Aoba to his next thoughts. As he begins to think about the sensation of having Trip's wet, erect cock inside him -pounding inside him mercilessly- Aoba shifts, his cock slowly rising to its peak. It was embarrassing to be aroused suddenly by his thoughts, since Trip could see his exposed body like that, but Aoba couldn't help it.

''…H-ha-aa…'' Aoba moans quietly, but immediately purses his lips to avoid any other unwanted sounds to come out. He soon finds his own lips to be rough and dry. Still, he didn't want to give Trip the pleasure of seeing him like this now. But it was too late.

Trip smirks and darts his eyes below. ''Ara, ara…Aoba. Look, here.'' He gingerly points lower, to Aoba's expose, semi-hard cock. Trip lets his hand glide to Aoba's lower region as he scratches the crown of his cock gently, letting all the precum that has gathered there to stick and coat his dick. Aoba thins his lips, almost keeping his moans in...But the touch leaves him breathless and he lets out a loud moan.

''Haa..mmn…!'' Involuntarily bucking against Trip's hand, Aoba's flush spreads even further to his ears. Yes, he wants more of this. More of Trip. At this point, he doesn't even care what happens to him. Aoba is simply in need of Trip's hot body against his.

''..Heh. So lewd, Aoba.'' Trip pauses, taking in a breath. No matter what is happening in front of his eyes, Trip remains exceptionally calm. He touches Aoba's cock with only his index finger, making Aoba whine in frustration. It isn't enough for him.

Trip can clearly take note that Aoba wants more, yet he enjoys watching him writhe and move in heat. So, he avoids giving him what he wants absolutely on purpose, having child-like curiosity just to see how long Aoba can last. Aoba…once an unruly teenager who was notorious in Rhyme, never in anybody's wildest dreams would've thought that Aoba would only tumble and fall into a pit of despair...to become someone like this. And Trip is indulging in every second of it. This was his Aoba.

''Just how long have you been waiting for this?'' Trip asks him in a low tone, taking his hand away.

That question...It was the same question Aoba wonders to himself day after day. Here he was, skin and bones, yet the only thing he looks forward to was when these two come home. He doesn't even know how long he's waited; he stopped trying to count a long time ago. All he knows is that there are two people who would come and fetch him out of the prolonged darkness. That is what his mind has led him to believe till now.

As a response, Aoba lets out a shaky breathe. ''I-I waited...'' He repeats, his voice hoarse. Aoba doesn't answer the question, merely speaking out what's on his mind. It was cute, looking like he was relieved after a long day of anticipation.

''Hmm—It might be a good idea not to speak too much. Anyway, I brought you dinner.'' Trip speaks out, wrapping his hands around the chains on Aoba's ankles. After a minute or two of fidgeting with them, Trip removes the cuffs around Aoba's legs and wrists, and Aoba was able to move again. His breathing heightens, thankful to have the metal off him again. He twitches his hands a few times, before moving them about slowly. But, he still couldn't see.

Against his own will, Aoba's stomach growls and he becomes even more nauseated. Aoba sits up, grateful that all the weight on him was no longer there. He brings his hand to hug his knees, still trying to familiarize himself with good posture after staying still for such a long time. He sighs and—

''A-arghn..!'' Aoba lets out a shriek as his neck was yanked violently by Trip, who tugs on the collar around his neck he didn't remove this morning. Right…He couldn't see. So the sudden, unsuspecting movement shocks him, pain spreading through his body like an electric shock. Trip rolls the chain around his hand to make it short, and Aoba was soon forced up wobbly to stand up. The sensation of having to move suddenly was too much for his weak body and Aoba falls back.

''That's no good, Aoba. You need to stand so we can go have dinner.'' Trip says coldly, continuing to tug the chain again, causing its metallic contours to clink against each other.

''…Ah..'' Aoba's throat constricts horribly as he resists the urge to throw up, having tugged to be on his knees now, like a dog in front of its master. The position was absolutely embarrassing, but then again this was Trip. Trip doesn't care about these things. Unfortunately, the force keeps on coming as Trip lifts him up by the neck from the collar, and Aoba was up.

His knees tremble slightly, but soon the Blue manages to stabilize himself. There was no time to lose when Trip starts walking, so Aoba is dragged by him as they make their way into his room. He keeps his mouth shut the whole time, fearing it would trigger anything else that would result in punishment.

''Over here, Aoba..'' Trip voices out as he drags him in.

''….'' Aoba holds in a breathe, it hurts a lot, the collar around his neck, but Aoba sucks it up and only does as what he was expected to do.

Trip pushes him down on the large bed in his room, letting Aoba's body lay against the soft black sheets. Finally letting go off the chain, Trip leaves him there and disappears, making Aoba sigh in relief. Although he knows that Trip was going to come back soon anyway.

Aoba shuts his eyes beneath the blindfold, trying to fall asleep. He pushes his body further back, before something furry hits his skin. Aoba flinches, feeling the ball of fur move. He freezes.

'That…it's not…is it?'

Next is a rumbling purr as Welter shifts behind him, it's mane near his body. The lion was there all along, and it certainly sounded disgruntled. And in that moment, only terror takes over his body as Aoba shakes his head, not wanting to be anywhere near that damned Allmate.

''..N-no..Ah!'' As if all the air was forced out of him, Aoba's lips quivers as he starts to panic. He wriggles on the bed, trying to worm away from the lion next to him, but he couldn't find the strength to do so. Welter looks over at him and growls again, this time acknowledging his presence. The lion's blue eyes stares directly as it's 'prey' as it continues to purr and growl.

Before Welter could do anything more, Aoba hears Trip come back, the footsteps becoming clearer. He breathes out, hoping Trip would call away the lion. But it doesn't seem like he was gonna do that any time soon.

''..Aaaa-re? Already tired? But we haven't even done anything yet. Aoba.'' Trip comments out before chuckling under his nose. Aoba could hear him get on the bed back, as he feels his presence near him. Keeping quiet, he frowns and turns his head away from Trip, so he wouldn't have to face him anymore.

But the second he did that, Aoba immediately regrets it. Trip pulls on his chain again. Aoba chokes out from the surprised movement. His neck strains under the metal, as if it could actually leave a scar on him. Welter was still behind him, purring, tail wagging from side to side in enjoyment.

''..Ha..! K-kuu..'' Aoba couldn't keep his mouth closed as he sits up on the bed. His body aches, his feet are still cold and there's no telling on what Trip plans to do now. He can only await for the repulsive things he has in store for him.

''Dinner time.'' Trip casually says, reaching for the plate he's brought with him. Today's dinner is small, bite-sized muffins that he bought earlier when Virus and him was at work. Trip grabs a muffin and holds it out, pressing it against Aoba's pale lips.

Aoba's stomach churns, feeling rather hungry. He doesn't know what he'll get today, so it's very much nerve-wrecking whenever Trip decides to feed him with his blindfold still on. He couldn't exactly see what kind of stuff will enter his body anyway, and quite frankly that makes Aoba even more distressed than he already is.

He's never been spoon-fed before, so this is still a little embarrassing. And since this was something Trip enjoys to do, so he couldn't really say no. Not if he wants vile, unimaginable abuse as punishment. He decided to just be obedient.

So he opens his mouth. Trip's expression softens a tad as he places the mini muffin inside Aoba's mouth, feeding him. Aoba lets the cake swirl around in his mouth a few times, tasting it, before he starts munching.

Oh. It was cake with chocolate flavored icing. Aoba chews slowly at first. He was appreciative, having actual food after one whole day of blank nothingness. Growing a little braver, Aoba chews more of the cake, once Trip doesn't show any signs of shoving more down his throat. That was usually the case with Trip, but today must have been different, or maybe Trip was in a good mood.

But everything happened all too fast as Trip suddenly grabs his jaw tightly, which earns a loud gasp from him. Aoba was forced to tilt his neck back, straining his skin even more as Trip seems to push his jaw back.

''..Mm..N-n..ha..'' Even after all that, Aoba still tries to chew, though it was kind of hard when Trip has the iron grip on him. Sometimes, he wonders if the yakuza does this on purpose, just to see him struggle and desperate. Revolting. Absolutely revolting. He knows he still has to finish the food, whether he liked it or not. Once he's finished, Aoba pants under him.

''How is it, Aoba? I picked it out especially for you. Hm, here. Have another one.'' Trip says, as he reaches out to take another muffin. Aoba winces, still wondering if it was the same flavor or something else entirely. Honestly, the black blindfold around his head makes him even more alert than usual.

Silence passes by quickly. Just then, a fierce lion's roar is fierce echoes through the room, cutting sharply through the air. The intensity vibrates deep into Aoba's mind, giving him bone chilling effect and shaking him up. Aoba gasps and instantly convulses from fear, trying to pull away from Trip.

''..Hnngh!'' Aoba's heart pounds in his chest as he hears that roar, his temples hurt and his senses heightened. Trip, who was still holding him, smirks deviously.

''Welter...come and show some love too.'' Trip coaxes his Allmate. As Aoba hears this, fear takes over his thoughts. He hates that lion with every fiber of his entire being. And the idea of having it near him..no. No. He doesn't want it..!

The lion, purrs in satisfaction and makes its way behind Aoba, sniffing his back. Aoba can already feel it's whiskers brush up against his sensitive skin.

''N-no..!'' He chokes out, tears brimming in his eyes as a reflex. And before he knows it, Aoba was already sobbing as more tears fall down his cheeks. Welter roars again.

''Aoba, you're really cute when you're terrified.'' Trip mentions.

''Hee-!'' Aoba was reduced to a whimpering mess right now. Trip only watches Aoba in awe, finding his reactions to be utterly adorable. The blond smirks even wider, holding onto his jaw tighter. Aoba has to stay on the spot, no matter what he does to get away. It will never work.

Sticking it's tongue out, Welter licks the skin of Aoba's back briefly, causing the sickening feel to run down his spine. Usually, Welter would lick his chest and rupture the skin there, but having it's scraping tongue at his back was equally uncomfortable. Aoba trembles from the pained stimulus, gasping for air.

''P-please…T-trip…Ackk!'' Aoba pleads, breathless and helpless in a situation like this. Welter continues to lick his back, but then stops.

Trip chuckles happily. ''Daaa-me.(No.)'' As he says that, Trip shoves the muffin inside his mouth, and Aoba almost gags in all the combined, uncomfortable sensations. All Aoba felt was Welter's presence from behind and now that his mouth was full again, he couldn't breathe. Assorted sweets ]were gradually piling more and more inside his mouth till Aoba couldn't chew it anymore, readily accepting it all to flow down his throat. Welter was still behind him, occasionally bringing its paw up to touch him with a hoarse roar. Still, Aoba was probably used to being fed like this.

''..Mmff..''

Trip simply feeds him, not even giving Aoba time to adjust. The Morphine ex-leader watches Aoba with mischievousness written in his eyes, enjoying every moment of this sick calamity.

''..Mmpgh…mmh…Mmmghnn!''

Aoba chokes and coughs, when he feels Trip finally stopping. He wheezes, desperately breathing for air. The pain still lingers through the course of his skin from Welter's large tongue. Luckily, the Allmate stopped licking him just a Trip stops his heavy treatment. Aoba has never been more relieved in his life.

~x~

_''We just like fun and interesting things.''_

_~x~_

For a brief moment, Aoba remembers that quote from the two and he starts to tremble again. Was this their idea of fun? Ugh, he hates it. Hates every bit of this. He wants to run away, he desperately wants to hide, but at the same time…his body loves this. He loves it when Trip touches him ever-so-lovingly, his addicting lips and hands. Every day he finds himself yearning for their arrival back home. His emotions are all deformed and broken down by now.

Suddenly, guilt was written across Trip's expression. He reached out and stroked Aoba's cheek gently, as if to sooth him or alleviate the pain. ''Did it hurt, Aoba? I'm sorry.'' He said, kissing the other's neck softly.

Trip is a bully. Aoba knows this better than anyone. Trip's true nature was evident ever since he first got here. Honestly…thinking that Trip was someone he could trust, Aoba wanted to laugh and wallow in self-pity. He can't believe he was that naïve, that gullible back then.

''Hmm...Aoba,'' Trip calls him.

His words forces Aoba out of his daze, as he moans as a response.

The blond frowns at him for a while, before continuing. ''…I forgot to tell you this. But I got you a present, so you'll need to close your eyes first…Oh, right. Your eyes are already closed.'' Trip sounds out, before another chuckle passes his lips.

They're not closed. Aoba just couldn't see. Technically, that was what Aoba had wanted to say, but the fear injected into his very bones holds him from saying so. So, he lays there, waiting for Trip to do something. Still, it never fails to scare him. Trip was rather unpredictable so at this point, Aoba mentally prepares for the worst.

A large amount of weight got off the bed, as Welter hops off. Aoba starts to feel more at ease now that the lion wasn't behind him anymore. The big cat was just terrible. Really, he'd rather a full night with both Virus and Trip than to be stuck with that fucking cat.

Trip reaches out to a bag, pulling something out. An item, probably.

''Heh..This is it.'' He smirks again and holds it close, before facing Aoba again. Trip pulls the chain on Aoba's neck, urging him closer as his hands then tug the blindfold around him. Aoba lets out a soft mewl as the blindfold easily comes off him. But the light emanating from the stand-light in the room still blinds him, so Aoba has to squeeze his eyes shut.

''..Aa…'' Once his eyes are used to the bright light, Aoba flutters both of his lids and pries them open, revealing his golden eyes. The next thing that catches his eyes is the 'present' Trip has brought for him. What he sees in Trip's hand was..

Oh. It has been a long time since he's seen one of those. He's been denied any form of technology for a year now, so Aoba was surprised he can still make out what it is.

What Trip has is…his headphones.

Aoba stares at it longingly. ''..That...ah.'' he says, but he couldn't really form correct sentences having received rough treatment from earlier. His body is far too weak.

Trip smiles and holds the device in his hand, showing it to Aoba. ''That's right, it's your headphones before, Aoba. It's yours.'' He murmurs softly.

''Oh..'' Aoba parts his mouth in excitement. This was the first time that Trip has gotten him any present now, and it feels good. He inhales, couldn't keep his eyes of the pink, retro headphones. He continues to stare at it, emotions pooling up in his body.

But then, all of the happiness, even though short-lived, was completely shattered again as painful memories come back to him once more. Aoba thinks about Ren, Grandma, the brats...And his old life in the Old Residential District. Tears start to pool in his eyes, making them glassy again.

''We took this away from you before, remember? Yeah...at Oval Tower. I kept it with me all this time…Aaaoba. We know how much you loved music.''

Trip snickers and places the device at the bedside table. Aoba couldn't exactly remember how his headphones were like before, but he was strangely thankful to have them back. The Blue looks down and cracks a little appreciative smile, even if he knew that being happy was so wrong. But sometimes, he felt so right doing the wrong thing.

Trip speaks up. ''Aa~oba. You're thinking about your friends in Midorijima, huh? You want to see them, is that it?'' He chuckles in amusement.

The Blue could only keep quiet and look down. It was all true, that he was longing to see them again, but it's not like he couldn't do anything about it. He was Virus and Trip's now. And Aoba believes that.

Trip, who seemed to enjoy himself at this point, leans forward to him with a penetrating gaze as his icy blue eyes bore unto Aoba. If Aoba didn't know any better, he'd say that gaze was so intense; Trip's features are sort of handsome. Aoba pants as he sees the other nearing him, afraid yet longing for him at the same time.

''It doesn't matter now. We'll remove these people from you till you have absolutely no memory of them. Make you forget. We'll play with your memories. Just like what we did to your Sly Blue days. It will be fun to watch~'' Trip breathes, licking his lips.

Ah...leave it to the King of Beasts of all people to pick at the worst parts of Aoba's soul and bring it to the surface. Letting out a shaky sigh, he merely sits there, quiet and still, telling himself to calm down, that Trip was simply trying to provoke him.

But everything felt true. It all felt true, and before Aoba can think about it anymore, Trip seizes his lips, lip-locking him in a deep kiss. He pries his mouth open, the other's tongue gliding and rolling inside his mouth. Trip sucks on Aoba's tongue and Aoba can feel the arousal rising in his cock. Even though his mind was completely worn out, his body still shivers with desire and need at every tantalizing lick from Trip.

''Mnghh..Nnn..'' Aoba moans into the kiss and shuts his eyes, a deep red blush spreading through his face. He feels like total trash...just because...Trip leaves him wanting more and more. Here he was, wanting Trip inside his body. The thought of it excites him even further and he becomes harder.

Trip pulls back, hands stroking Aoba's body gently as he could as he sucks on the skin at Aoba's neck, making him flush and moan more.

''Come now…You're still scared of being broken?'' Trip whispers.

''..But Aoba, you already are.'' Trip snorts while he laughs huskily over the top of Aoba's skin, licking his neck and jaw. Aoba throws his head back against the pillow, moaning from the sensation. Although Trip's words were definitely painful to take in, he doesn't care, couldn't bring himself to care anymore. He was never gonna leave this place and as of now he wants the other so bad.

''..Hnn…T-trip..''

Precum glistens at the tip of his cock as Aoba finds his body heating up, face flushed, layered with a thin amount of sweat. Honestly, he felt so exposed and so vulnerable to Trip, but he simply doesn't care anymore.

Trip looks down at Aoba's overflowing erection and smirks.

''Ara, ara…So needy, Aoba.'' He teases, hand wrapping around the weeping cock. Trip starts to jerk it up and down fast till it makes some indecent, sloppy noises. Eyes immediately shooting open, Aoba opens his mouth and lets out a mewl of delight. Pleasure gathers in his body, making him squirm.

''Hnnnn…!'' He squeezes his eyes shut and bucks his hips against that hand, needing more.

All of a sudden, Trip withdraws both of his hands as he draws back, seemingly satisfied with the situation Aoba has become right in this moment. It was all too cute.

''Each time I do this, you just can't resist it.'' Trip mutters, stroking Aoba's chin tenderly.

A thin line of drool has escaped from his mouth as Aoba has a hard time keeping his eyes open. He continues to whimper quietly, breathing in and out from his mouth as he tries to control the blush on his face and then—

Everything went to a nightmare fast.

''Mmmphhh!'' Aoba gasps wide-eyed as three fingers forcibly swirls inside his mouth suddenly, blowing him out of his arousing daze. Trip brutally inserts his fingers inside his mouth and inches it in, rubbing against Aoba's tongue. Saliva, mixed with traces of stomach acid coated his finger now before Trip then pulls them out, leaving an exhausted Aoba in its wake.

''Your ass is mine now...Aoba.'' Trip says, before he raises Aoba's leg over his shoulder. Even though it took him by surprise, Aoba let it slide. Because he knew he's getting what he wanted next. Aoba bites his bottom lip, trying to prepare himself on what's going to come. Finally...He was waiting for this all day. This was the reason he was waiting. He wants to feel Trip's dick inside him, he wants to feel him push inside him till he comes again and again.

Trip slowly pushes in a finger inside, and he lets out a low groan, since his ass was probably tight. It was wrong to do this in so many levels, but god, Aoba was addicted to this. He easily sucks in Trip's fingers with his ass, almost inviting him inside with his muscles.

''Hnn…Mnh-ahh..'' Aoba softly moans, throwing his head back and curling his toes as Trip inserts the other two fingers, pushing and prodding at his erogenous zones. Trip instantly finds his prostate in almost record's time and thrusts his fingers on that spot, causing Aoba to shudder and shiver in need.

''Ah, Aoba...Does it feel good? Heh, don't you wanna come?'' Trip questions him as he moves his fingers inside him deeper. Aoba closes his eyes and nods weakly. Just from his fingers, he was quickly brought on the edge.

But the pleasure soon stops as Trip pulls the digits out. Aoba whines quietly and clutches onto Trip, tears streaming down his face. He was almost there, but why did Trip had to end it that fast? He groans in frustration.

''Not yet,'' Trip says, reaching out. His fingers rake Aoba's neck as he turns the bluenette's head to the side and…

''..Ahh..'' Aoba inhales.

Right next to the bed, was Trip's large mirror. Aoba can see his body and position being reflected back at him, everything was on the mirror. He is laying there, legs spread apart and totally exposed. Everything was clearly reflected in that mirror.

Really, when did he become like this? Aoba sighs as he closes his eyes, too shy and embarrassed to have a glimpse of himself. However, just as he did so, Trip unzips and grabs his own dick. Aligning his cock onto Aoba's twitching entrance, Trip playfully rubs it along his hole, observing Aoba's pleasured face. Without warning, he thumps inside him all in one swift motion. His cock slips inside him rather smoothly as there was no friction at all.

''Hnnghh…A-aa…!'' Aoba jolts and he puts both his legs on Trip's shoulder as an instinctive response. Trip's cock twitches inside him at the erotic display before he pulls back half-way, thrusting back inside him hard. He could feel all of Trip inside him, and it was such an addicting feeling.

''Nn…Aoba…'' Trip breathes, angling his thrusts so he hit the other's most sensitive places. He pulls out again and thrusts back inside faster and faster, sounds of skin slapping against skin spreads through the air. As Trip delights himself in the tight warmth that envelops him, Aoba squeezes around him tightly, mind in overdrive.

''T-trip…Ahnnh…''

Aoba cries out at the intrusion, desperately trying to meet back his thrusts. Breathtaking amount of pleasure dwells deep inside him as Aoba holds in another sob of lust, hands gripping on the other's shoulder and clinging to him as if he was dear life.

Trip continues to pound inside him, burying himself deep within him time after time. Pulling out, the blond jerks himself off before he repositions the tip at the Blue's tight hole, entering Aoba once again. Aoba moans at the pleasure, seeing stars flash before his eyes.

''Ha..I' to..nmm..o-oh..!'' Aoba squirms as he shoots his eyes open again, release building up in his gut. Trip, who was stroking his dick, quickly grabs it hard and squeezes it.

''Just a little while longer, Aoba.'' Trip smirks, pushing inside him mercilessly until he makes harsh noises.

''Ahh—No..I can't…!'' Aoba rasps out as he couldn't take it anymore, nails digging into Trip's back at the rhythm he set.

The blond urges forward and they share a long and deep kiss once more, tongues warping against each other. Aoba moans as he was kissed, elevating the pleasure even further till he couldn't stand it no more.

''Hmmnm..'' Aoba mewled into the kiss, bucking his hips into the harsh rhythm. Trip continues to pound inside him harder, watching his dick disappear inside Aoba's ass time after time.

Much to Aoba's relief, Trip suddenly releases his cock and soon Aoba comes, shooting out string after strings of white as intense pleasure flows through his system. It was an amazing feeling of having him inside him and Aoba clenches down on Trip's dick, sucking him in.

''Ahh..'' Trip voices out, grunting. Closing his eyes and frowning, he soon takes his cock out after a few more hard thrusts and comes too, drops of his seed landing on Aoba's belly. It didn't take long for Trip to regain himself.

''Nngh…'' Aoba pants harshly, still feeling the tingling afterglow in his body.

A long minute passes till Trip finally speaks up. ''Aoba, we love you very much. You're special to us, so that's why we'll never let you go.'' He smiles, his features very much reflects back in Aoba's orbs.

''…Starting from now, you'll just fall deeper into the pit of despair. And I can't wait to see it.'' Trip says. Welter growls just behind him, perhaps in agreement. Either way, Aoba was too exhausted to reply.

Ah. But there is nothing he can do now, except agree to the King of Beast's statement as well. Aoba looks down. He smiles.

* * *

**Shizuo-sama**: This chapter was painful for me to write, kinda. It was more sadistic in the original draft so I had to edit edit edit and edit so it's presentable. Anyway, Trip's had more plot, right? PHEW. DID YOU ENJOYED TRIP? I didn't. Or may I did, we dunno. Coming up in the next chapter is both of them, and it will be, ostensibly, the last chapter. I'm so sorry for poor little baby Aoba in this chapter..really..hahaha. I promise I'll make it up to you guys in the next one. Till then, choww. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE NICER AND MORE SMUT AND I PROMISE AOBA WILL BE TREATED NICELY OKAY


	3. Chapter 3: Twisted Love

**Author's Note : It's finally done! Enjoy.**

* * *

**Twisted Love**

Aoba lets out a relaxed sigh as he lays on the bed, the soft covers making him feel a lot better than last night. Today was another day where his masters didn't handcuff him and leave him sprawled on the floor. It feels extremely good to not have the horrible, cold metal chained around his hands and feet, but he keeps still on the bed. Maybe it was because he was so used to being unmoving for hours already? He doesn't know. Aoba's joints are not as stiff as it was before, and fortunately his minor wounds and scars have healed at a fast rate. In fact, the duo has rarely leaved any wounds on his skin anymore now.

He wouldn't grow too comfortable, though. These days, Aoba is empty. He feels as though every bit of _himself _in his heart was empty. Bit by bit, Virus and Trip has been stripping everything from him and filling him up with themselves. The people back at home wouldn't even come across his mind anymore. In a way, his once closest friends and family doesn't bother or linger in his mind now. And because of that, he truly felt like a horrible human being. Because lately, the only thing on his mind right now is the yakuza 'twins.'

The more he stays here, the more he forgets about his past self. Really, the events happening at Oval Tower a year ago feels like it was just a bad dream. No matter how the memories resurface in his mind, it was the same thing. Aoba just believes it as just a series of bad events that happened a long time ago, if not completely a dream in a chained series of bad luck.

Virus and Trip's words are also seemingly replaying in his head again. Every day he would hear the words that makes his stomach churn yet leaves him out of breathe at most times.

''_We love you dearly, Aoba-san.''_

''_We love you, Aoba.''_

Love, huh? He doesn't even know what that word potrays anymore. If it means being held at the same place during the day and getting touched at night...Then, Aoba loves them back. He tells himself that over and over again, that these two are kind people who save him from the loneliness creeping into his soul every single day. Who tends to his needs and keeps him clean. His frame of mind was completely shattered and twisted into the exact way that what Virus and Trip wanted for him.

Aoba stares into space as he thinks about the two in thought. Virus's voice was unusually kind to him that day, having an innocent tone to it. Trip's voice, too, was also gentle as he kisses him softly on various places on his body.

~x~

''Aoba-san?''

The Bluenette blinks a few times as he exhales a soft sigh. The bed feels oddly softer than it usually was. He felt at ease for once, totally calm and comfortable on the bed that softly caressed his sensitive skin in all the right ways.

''Aoba-san, are you listening to us?''

Virus speaks as he caresses the tips of Aoba's hair, taking the bright blue strands and stroking them gently, as if careful not to cause too much pain for him. The bespectacled blond sits behind Aoba, having Aoba's back against his chest. He has one arm around his waist, while the other hand motions to tenderly pet his hair carefully. Like he was full of care, it would seem. Trip faces the two.

''Aa…?'' Aoba's voice was quiet as he is snapped back into the reality happening right now, one part from Virus's question and two parts from the stimulus in his hair. It doesn't hurt as before, but the sensation feels like a tickling numbing feeling, not in the good way. Regardless, he was obviously used to it.

''Aoba's thinking about something again, isn't he?'' Trip questions playfully before chuckling lowly. He runs his hand at Aoba's knees, touching it, drawing light circles on it.

The corners of Virus's lips curved into an ambiguous smirk. ''Heh, perhaps so.''

The two continue to have a conversation as if he doesn't exist right there at all. Tonight is just another one of those nights where they would caress him all over and have casual, pointless conversations about him. Fortunately, Virus and Trip did not bring their Allmates along to play. If it was one thing Aoba hated the most, then it was Hersha and that damned lion, Welter. Aoba never really got along with the Allmates, so he was grateful that the twins have put their robotic pets to sleep. It was a treat, for good behaviour. Or maybe these two just wanted to have a taste of him without the Allmates interfering.

''Aaaoba. We have something special for you.'' Trip stirs up with a coy look as he shifts back, before pulling something out from his pocket. Aoba peeks up and observes the man closely. What could it possibly be? The very thought scares him to no end. Could it be another present? Or something...something that is not good at all? Will he be pained again? A million questions fills his head until it hurts from overthinking. As his breathing heightens, Aoba could only stay still, because Virus's hands are wrapped around his waist tightly to calm him down.

Trip smiles as he holds at what seemed to be a razor.

Aoba gapes as he sees what Trip was holding in his hand. Terror fills him up greatly before he pants, squirming about in Virus's arms. ''I... don't..'' he moans weakly.

He pleads, but Virus holds him firmly in place. Virus kisses the back of his neck a few times as a mean to calm the Blue down. Every muscle in Aoba's body is tense as he lays there, wondering what on earth would the two have in mind to do with him. He closed his eyes shut, tightly, just to avoid seeing the sharp object.

Virus frowns. ''Aoba-san..Please stay still, ne?'' He whispered in a tender voice, and Aoba finally stops squirming.

''We're just going to shave you, Aoba.'' Trip reassured him.

…_Oh_.

Shave…The Blue lets out a heavy sigh of relief. Now that he thinks about it, his naturally long pubic hair was still there.. It was embarrassing to have anyone else trim it off, because Aoba was so used to shaving it himself. The pain of having it cut still hurt, so Virus and Trip would have to handle it with utmost care. Not that he was confident that these two would be careful. That spot, that area was the most sensitive spot of his body, so he just couldn't bear the thought of these two shaving it off for him. He felt already exposed in front of them as if that wasn't bad enough.

Trip runs his fingers through the slight-coursed pubic hair, causing Aoba's exposed member to twitch from the touch from excitement. The hair was still as blue as ever, and he knows that Trip's been wanting to shave that ever since before. The blond male watches at how cute it looked, savoured every angle of it.

''…ah..'' His cheeks gradually regain its red shade. Aoba literally couldn't take it when he was scrutinized like this. It was uncomfortable, because he will never get used to these two admiring his most private parts of his body.

''Mm..haha. You're really sensitive, Aoba-san..'' Virus comments.

As Trip dragged his fingers lower to Aoba's penis, an involuntary yelp escaped the bluenette's mouth. Trip smirked and stroked the head of his semi-erect dick, watching in satisfaction as the other man's chest heave in staccatos as Aoba writhes in front of him.

''Hai, hai. Go on.'' Aoba could hear Virus mutter from behind him.

''Don't rush me.''

Trip takes the pubic hair and trims it with scissors carefully, observing to see what kind of expression that was painted across Aoba's face. It did feel new and numbing, but Aoba could take it, he wants to get this over with after all.

''..You're so cute, Aoba.'' Trip murmurs before throwing the scissors away. He grabs the razor and licks it slightly, looking up to shoot a penetrative look at Aoba. And for some reason Aoba was enthralled by that enticing look. He looked so damned attractive that it hurts to admit that.

''..Mn..''

Without wasting any time, Trip drags the razor across his skin, gliding it across it, shaving off the bits of remaining pubic hair. Since he didn't use any cream whatsoever, it felt slightly painful, though the more dominating sensation was Aoba's growing arousal that starts to pool and tug inside his lower body.

''..A-ah..'' Aoba flinches and shivers throughout the entire time, lips trembling every time the razor was dragged along. How Virus nips his ear, kissing and nibbling it playfully, made the whole experience odd and new. It feels like his legs were jelly, reducing him to quiet whimpers. Aoba breathes out as Trip brushes away the hair, revealing more of his hard shaft. Aoba looks down at it and widens his eyes. He's surprised at how excited he got in such a fast rate now that the ridded pubic hair made his entire dick more noticeable.

''Now, that wasn't so hard, wasn't it?'' Virus grins.

''Mhm…It's hard though.'' Trip begs to differ.

''That's a terrible pun.'' Virus frowns.

Aoba lets out a deep and shaky sigh after all of that was over. He's sure that he is at his limit and if he couldn't release his arousal, he would black out. Virus and Trip are teasing him so much, and he knows that they know it.

''E-even if..when..I'm already l-like this..hn..'' Aoba manages to speak out as his eyes become glassier from the lack of attention.

''You want us?'' Trip questions lightly and brings their bodies a hairsbreadth away from each other. All three's combined body heat in that scant space finally brings a flush creeping up Aoba's neck. Virus trails his fingertips across Aoba's chest before pinching both his nipples, with enough nail to make Aoba bridge that agonizing gap with a roll of hip at Trip's groin. He clenches his teeth once he could fully feel the heat of Trip's hard cock, even through the thick fabric of his plaid trousers, and meets it, Trip releasing a warbling groan at the tenuous friction.

He breathed in deeply and swallowed back all his pride. Shifting around, Aoba turns around to face Virus. Face blushing red, Aoba slowly unzips him and instantly begins to insntatly poke his tongue out to lick the crown of Virus's cock like a kid receiving candy. ''Mn…ha..'' He mumbled in sloppy, slurred moans.

''Aoba-san?'' Virus rises an eyebrow at the sudden display of eagerness, before he shifts his eyes to the skin of his swollen cock which was readily kissed and licked by Aoba's tongue once it was exposed to view. Aoba does not have the shame to blush for a long time now. He cocks his head back and looks up to Virus, panting hard, tongue stuck out of his mouth while bits of drool runs down his lips.

''..please..do it... me..'' He stutters out, sweat lining his perfectly toned temples. Aoba pushes his ass upwards invitingly to meet Trip from behind.

''Ara, ara..Aoba. You really need it, huh..'' Trip snickers, before stroking his Aoba's long hair again, letting it fall and separate apart. ''It's like you love being the woman.'' He teases.

Aoba pants, trying to ignore those words. He…really did become the woman, huh? Even when he shouldn't be in this position, even if it was against nature, Aoba just couldn't resist it. Getting penetrated by these two always feels amazing.

Trip pulled, down his pants half-way. He strokes his penis above Aoba's bare ass as his eyes flash with avarice and anticipation. ''You want my cock in you, Aaoba~?''

''Ahnn..nn...!'' He stutters out, lifting his ass higher so that Trip could very well enjoy the nice view. He hated being deprived like this, but he just couldn't help it.

''Oi, oi, it's not going to suck itself, Aoba-san~'' Virus says, stroking Aoba's cheek with his knuckle.

Knowing very well that it is bad to keep Virus waiting, Aoba gulps hard and closes his eyes, wrapping his trembling hands around Virus's hardened penis. He can tell that the blond was getting somewhat impatient, and he knows that if he stalls too much, things will not get any easier too. He flushes and shyly opens his mouth, licking his tip of the cock. Aoba has never had any experience in doing this kind of thing before, so this is entirely foreign to him. He has never gave a blowjob to anyone before, not that he coul think of anyway. It wasn't like he hated it that much, because for reasons, Aoba was desperate to please his master.

''Just like that..Aoba-san..'' He could hear Virus hold in a breath as his penis was licked. Virus tips Aoba's head more, allowing him for better access. He smiles evilly as he strokes the blue hair in his hands, smoothing them out affectionately.

''Mmngh..hh…'' Aoba tries hard not to gag as Virus's hard length slides more and more into his throat. After a minute of adjusting himself, Aoba slowly lets it fall out of his mouth before taking it in again, sucking it lightly. The shaft twitches a few times in his mouth, making him waver. No, he wasn't used to this at all, no matter how many times he sucked Virus and Trip before.

From behind, his thigh muscles tenses when Trip brings the nozzle of the tube of lube closer to his tight ring of muscles. The man behind him spreads Aoba's buttcheeks apart without much invitation. The uncapped nozzle scrapes along his skin, and then Trip pushes the end of the lube in his entrance and squeezes the lube to fill him up. Aoba shudders from such treatment, he could feel the cold lube already being spread inside his inner walls. Trip loves touching the tight hole and knowing that it was theirs. He inserts his finger in and prods in deep, making Aoba jolt. ''Hnmg! Mpghh…'' He moaned, though it was barely audible since Virus's cock was inside his mouth.

"Do you like that, Aoba?'' Trip says, applying pressure on his prostate by rubbing it gently. Immediately an enrapturing, intense wave of pleasure spreads throughout his lower body as every part of him is violated by Trip.

''Mmnn…'' He replies sloppily, Aoba's cock bounces back as he thrusts himself back to greedily take in more of Trip's finger.

Virus hums in approval before relaxing against the bed while Aoba tries to concentrate on the blowjob. It isn't exactly the best, but it was still coming from they're Aoba. It is a difficult thing to concentrate on it because Trip's fingers were swirling around inside him.

''Hehe. He's trying so hard at this. So adorable." Virus chuckles.

Trip nods from behind him. ''Cute.'' He adds.

Aoba blushes more and sucks even harder on the length, sloppily, ungracefully. Crap…having Virus in his mouth and having his ass penetrated at the same time excites him. He could feel his own erection waking up, when his own penis starts to harden own its own. The tip of Aoba's oozing cock was practically overflowing as he continues to suck on Virus's member.

And with that, Trip plunges his cock inside the hole, rocking back and forth inside Aoba. Both blondes groan in ragged pleasure as they have their way with Aoba. The bed starts to creak from the Trip's thrusts and it was indeed the best thing Aoba has ever felt. Something about how Virus's hard length quivers in his mouth while having Trip's pulsing cock pounding inside him simply just doubles the pleasure. He sees stars in every way possible as these two yakuza members violate every part of him. ''Hnnmm...Mmnn..'' Aoba mumbles out, getting harder with every thrust.

''Heh, Aoba-san, I think you have remembered our shapes quite nicely.'' Virus states, sounding somewhat amused. Aoba however, simply closes his and mewls weakly. Cheeks immediately flushing red, he wasn't sure what he was feeling. Embarrassment or happiness. As wrong as that sounded.

A breef sneer passes over Trip's expression, but he soon brushes it off. It wasn't over yet. As he thumps a few more times in him, Trip pulled back with a deep groan, knitting his brows together. He pulls his penis out, enjoying the way Aoba's ass sucks him in. ''Come on, let me have your mouth too.'' He breathes.

Virus nods in agreement. ''Aoba-san, I would like to enter you too.''

He has no choice but to comply. And just like that, Aoba lets Virus's cock slide out of his mouth with a wet pop, the slick shaft bopping on his cheeks a few times. He leans and breathes puffs of breathes along the curve of his dick, and looks up onto Virus with a flushed, tired face. Completely helpless.. and so very dependant. And adorable.

He turns his body around so that this time, he faces Trip while showing his pliant rear to Virus. ''Mmm..'' he hungrily lets his lips drag over the top of Trip's wet and throbbing dick, shyly running his tongue and wrapping around it, Trip letting out a low growl in satisfaction.

''Good boy.''

''Mm..now please relax yourself, Aoba..san.'' Virus voices out in a tone that simply fakes consideration.

Aoba could feel the blonde's member stretching into him against the sensitive skin of his hole. Another whimper from him, and Virus inserts his member in him and slides it inside, immediately surrounded by the soft and warm muscles that pulses around him in every angle. It was wet, tight and incredible even after Trip's fit dick in him earlier. Aoba shudders at the thought that his insides were completely filled with the lube and both Virus and Trip's precum.

Virus massages his ass with his fingers. He always teases him this much before, the fact at how Aoba only depended on them now absolutely excites him.

'' ...'' Trip groans, while enjoying the way Aoba sucks him, the way his tongue runs along the underside of his hardened cock. He watches the way Aoba's lips quivers with every suck when the man pulls his dick out before taking it in his mouth again, trying hard to please him. Pleasure rips through their bodies, completely taking over their minds.

Trip strokes Aoba's hair before throwing his head back, letting Aoba's wet and soft tongue run around his cock in continuous motions. He closes his eyes and gave out another pleasured grunt in unison with Virus's moans.

Every time Virus pulls out and re-enters him slowly, the tip of his cock presses hard against Aoba's sweet bundle of nerves. The blue-haired male mewls at the feeling of being pierced, his eyebrows scrunching as he took a sharp intake of breath before sucking Trip's penis again, trying not to neglect him.

''Nnh…heh…Your body's just the best..''

''You're ours.''

He couldn't exactly register what these two were saying because we was too enraptured by how the two dicks were pleasing his body, his mound too dazed and distracted with raw, hard pleasure. Aoba moans, sending sweet vibrations along Trip's cock as he felt the cock inside his ass twitch. ''..Mnng….!''

''Looks like your other mouth from behind here enjoys it too.'' Virus teases him. Instinctively Aoba clenches around Virus tightly from hearing that, whether it was from shame or anger, he really could not tell anymore. Maybe both.

''We love seeing you like this, Aaaoba.''

Aoba hums in the back of his throat and sucks more on Trip's length, trying to inch it deeper in his mouth. It was quite a tough task as his knees are gradually turning weak with every intense pleasure suffusing his body at how Virus pounds him hard at his prostate.

Virus takes in a sharp intake of breath and increases his speed, pounding his cock on that sacred spot time after time while holding his breathe. ''Nmmn…!'' Aoba nearly wants to moan out from the amazing sensation, but he couldn't as he was also taking Trip in his mouth. He lets his tears fall down his red cheeks and only accepts the pleasure, as Trip too starts thrusting his cock in his mouth. The bed creaks and rocks again as the two did not hold back, thrusting into Aoba's body. Aoba's cock bops back and forth and he was sure he was gonna shoot out cum anytime...the very feeling leaves his mind wanting more. Every time Virus pierces his sweet spot Trip would pull out and thrust in his mouth too, combining the alluring delight.

''I'm kinda close..'' Trip mutters out before pulling out hid member out of Aoba's mouth with a lewd noise, leaving him panting for air.

''Right. Well let me finish in him first.'' Virus responds.

''I want to come inside and fill him up too.''

''You have to wait.''

Virus lays on his back, pulling Aoba with him. Aoba finds himself to sit on top of him. It was only till he realizes what the position was that he knew exactly what he had to do.

''Aoba-san, ride me first, ne~?'' The man orders him. Aoba shudders, a flush creeping up to his ears. The twins would sometimes make him ride them and even when he has no energy to do so sometimes, he still does it without fighting back. It felt too good. Of course Aoba takes a while to regain himself, because even after all this time he still finds himself to shy away. He still needs to show-case that he has a tiny bit of willpower to fight back from them.

Of course, keeping Virus waiting was a terrible idea. And he knows that.

'A-ah…'' With that Aoba plunges himself down on Virus's rigid shaft and raises his hips back up. He slams down again while Trip pokes his head and rests his chin at his shoulder. Aoba could feel the tantalizing breathe rage against his neck as Trip watches Aoba's own neglected cock begging to spray it out. He was awfully close to orgasm.. Every single nerve of his body is alive and it pleasure oscillated wildly from his lower region. ''..Nn-ha…Aa…'' Aoba could not stop his moans from escaping his lips while these two continues observing him with gleeful, malevolent eyes.

''Aoba's twitching a lot. He's really excited right now..'' Trip snickers as he reaches out to palm Aoba's member. The blond sticks out his tongue and begin licking a moist trail at his neck, marking him.

''Nn..! H-ha….'' Aoba moans out, he did not need the narration, but god this was simply pleasurable. Virus rocks back into him, starting up a rhythm, and he wonders how long it would last. Because Aoba was already so aroused, and so hard, and he wasn't allowed to have his own hand to reach down and jerk himself off. When Trip finally touches him and he tries hard not to squirt all over his hand. He did not have the permission to come.

''A-aoba-san..you can do better than that..''

Moaning breathlessly, Aoba speeds up his bucking, making their hips slap together in a harshly gratifying way that made their connecting skin sweat. He takes in all of Virus throbbing length in him again and bounces up and down, while Trip strokes his dick. The air became stagnantly musky from their sex. He can hear Virus's satisfied grunts and quite honestly, Aoba was happy to please his master.

''Aaa…hnn..!'' He doesn't realize his moans were coming out before the next thing he notices was the incredible feeling of wetness from deep inside him. Virus starts thrusting fast in him, meeting the slap of his hips. As Virus shoots the warm semen in him with a deep grunt, Aoba panted harshly, combined with the teasing from Trip's fingers around his member it felt too good. ''Nnngh…''

''Aoba, I'm going in now, okay?'' Trip's voice came from behind him. Aoba still didn't come yet, so he desperately wanted to release his arousal that was dangerously close to the edge. With a sigh, Virus pulls out his softened penis from out of his tight slit and without a second wasted, Trip pushes his tip past the soft, pink entrance and slides it in. Aoba whimpers from having something much bigger and thicker inside of him, so he fell forward on top of Virus with a moist sound, moaning. Every time it was Trip's turn to have his way with him, it was always so intense. ''Nnnh…Ah..! Ahn..!'' He barely had time to adjust to his cock, but it still feels wet, tight and absolutely gratifying.

''Not so sudden…'' Virus sighs.

''Heh.'' Trip shrugs in response.

Aoba pants, jutting his member against's Virus's, trying to get some delicious friction, making the other moan out. Aoba's slowly dissipating arousal hit him again full-force as Trip starts to move from behind him. The two blonds groan in pleasure as the blond at his rear begins pounding at amazing speed, directly hitting his prostate. Trip was a lot thicker than Virus from before, so the pleasure was twice he ever wanted. Trip didn't stop as he slams his hips forward, burying his cock inside him, then pulling back half-way out before repeating the slick process. Aoba was trapped in between the two, all he was feeling was Trip's lewd cockhead piercing his prostate while he rubs his leaking cock at Virus's own cock. ''Ha..! Aah!...Mnnn..'' His moans were cut short as Virus starts licking his mouth open, before kissing him hard. All the lewd and exciting sensations offered to his body nearly made him want to beg for more, even if this whole act was wrong in the first place.

''Ha…aa…I'm going….to..!'' Aoba slurred, mouth parting wide in pleasure, drool escaping his thin lips when he breaks the kiss. All three's bodies pressed together were the best feeling he had on most days, made Aoba's mind shrouded with lust and sinful desires. A few more harsh thrusts from Trip and the blond was already coming, filling him up even more with his seed. As if Virus's weren't already enough. Aoba mewls out as Trip releases hard in him, making his insides even wetter than it already was. He squeezes tightly around the oozing cock, milking every drop of Trip and sucking him in.

''P-please…I want…'' Aoba pleads, he's been holding back until now and it came to the point of where he can barely think anymore.

Trip smirks. ''Aaaoba. Do you want to come? You can..'' He said, lazily thrusting in him a few more times, causing some semen to leak out from his hole and to the stained bed. ''Mmhm.. Come as much as you want, Aoba-san.~'' Virus grins before stroking Aoba's twitching and desperate shaft, pumping it up and down.

His eyes widen with pleasure once more and seeing how he had permission, Aoba closed his eyes and released, coming as he squirts his sticky fluid out shamelessly in a heavy spurt and then in a few more strings. ''Aaah..!'' He moans, body shaking with bliss, dick twitching as he empties himself when the orgasm washes over his body. Before he manages to calm down, Trip grabs his chin and angles his neck aside, kissing him roughly. They often took turns in kissing him, and as dirty as that sounded, he just could not get enough of them. ''Nnnmm..hn,'' Aoba sounded out as their tongues connect, his eyes roll back before his lids fall heavily, body completely tired from their powerful release. Trip sucks on his tongue before breaking the kiss with a thin string of saliva, and Aoba breathes for air, expression flushed and totally submissive…totally _broken_.

''Aaah..'' Trip moans, completely satisfied.

He could feel Trip slide his wet length out, and Aoba whimpers weakly from that, after getting penetrated for a long time now he simply felt empty. Cowered by sweat, he closes his eyes and tries to control his heartbeat. The release is so strong when it erupted in him, the afterglow was amazing as his puckering hole still feels tinglish from the earlier treatment. ''…Haa….nn..'' He moans, shuddering as he feels the semen starting to leak out from his ass.

It was a sticky mess, but Aoba was immensely sated.

''Nn, Aoba-san.''

Aoba jumps when Virus suddenly calls out his name, forcing him to flash back into reality.

Virus strokes his hair teasingly, making him tense up.

''We love you, Aoba.'' Trip says.

''Yes, very much.''

The blonds share a smirk with each other in agreement. Aoba blushes, cranes his head to the side and purses his lip. ''….mnn..'' He feels strange butterflies every time they say that. They have finally made him submit to them and it looks like they'll never get tired of him. He takes in a deep breathe.

''Oh, by the way..Happy White Day, Aoba-san. Remember last year? We treated you cake.'' Virus speaks calmly. Trip on the other hand smiles and strokes his fingers through Aoba's hair. The bluenette flinches front the touch but remains still.

''It's today.'' Trip continues.

''Aoba-san, cheer up, ne? We have many presents for you coming up.''

For a moment, Aoba tries to recall back the memory. And when the faint flashes appear in the back of his mind, he immediately remembered.

~x~

_Seriously, these guys…  
I can't tell if they had this all planned out, or they just came up with it out of the blue. Although I still feel like I had just been played a fool, I really couldn't hate them._

_Looking at their happy faces, I couldn't help but smile.._

~x~

* * *

**Shizuo-sama : Those were Aoba's thoughts on the White day short story translation. I think you can find it on tumblr. Anyway thank you for being patient for the update and this is the last chapter! I might write more if you guys want, just leave a review and all that jazz..yeah.. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Note For Readers

**Thank you for coming here.**

* * *

I am writing this to tell whoever else that is still following us that I, Shizuo-sama, have quit writing fanfiction for a long time now. I have simply grown out of the Drrr fandom and I have also lost interest in yaoi as well. I have found other interests, since my time now have been invested more into gaming and my studies, especially as a law student.

That being said, I have also lost contact with my co-writer, Izaya-sama. We have simply drifted apart. So, writing fanfiction with her has no longer appealed to me anymore. At one point I did want to finish writing 'And they lived happily ever after', but my interests has faded and my passion for Durarara is gone. I also want to concentrate on my relationship, goals and etc so my life is quite hectic to focus on writing fanfiction for now.

Thank you to those who reviewed and faved my story 'Your Biggest Fans' I am glad you all like it.

For those who want me to write more, I apologize. I wish I can make it up to all of you who is reading this but my flame has died out.

It also looks like Izaya-sama is not updating our stories anymore as well. I am not talking to her at the moment though, so it's probably likely that we both have grown out of writing and have gone our separate ways. I could be wrong though.

Maybe one day I might get back to writing and tumblr if that time comes but I have to sort my life out first.

Thank you for being with us since the start. I'm sorry things led to this. *OTL*

* * *

Sincerely,

_Shizuo-sama._

_**(My real name is Aisha haha.)**_


End file.
